Loveless, Where Is Thine Heart?
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: This is a Sephiroth x Genesis fanfic :  It's before Genesis goes AWOL and all that jive and when Sephiroth was still kind of nice :  Please review 3


**Loveless, Where Is Thine Heart?**

I walked out of the training simulation room, anger coming off of me in waves. I couldn't believe I'd lost control during that training session.

"Genesis! Wait," Angeal called after me.

"What?" I snapped and looked at him.

"Are you alright? I mean, I know you lost it in there but don't beat yourself up about it," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not a big deal," I mumbled, looking past him.

Behind him, Sephiroth had a look of deep concern. He came closer and stood next to Angeal. I was barely able to force my eyes to meet his.

"Angeal is right. You really don't need to beat yourself up about it," he said quietly.

"I could have killed you both," I mumbled.

"But you didn't and we're both okay. Just calm down," Sephiroth said with a nod. His voice was so deep and powerful.

"As long as you're both okay," I sighed and started to walk away.

Sephiroth walked up beside me and sighed. I glanced over and took in his appearance. Tall, pale, perfectly built body frame, and long silver hair. One thing had me absolutely hooked, though, his eyes. Those eyes, the same blue-green as mine, were so beautiful and deep. Just like his voice. Thinking about his voice made my eyes wander to his lips and wonder what it would be like to kiss them. Out of nowhere, a hand clapped down on mine and his shoulder.

"Let's get something to eat! I'm starving," Angeal smiled and pushed us forward.

"We get there when we get there," Sephiroth replied and shrugged off his hand.

When Sephiroth turned his head away, Angeal gave me a devious took. I gave him a questioning look and he looked at Sephiroth, wiggling his eyebrows. I gave another questioning look and Angeal mouthed something that shocked me.

"Tell him how you feel," he mouthed again.

I quickly looked away when Sephiroth turned his head back towards us. It wasn't long before we walked into a large cafeteria and sat down. Sephiroth walked off to get us all some food.

"You really need to tell him," Angeal immediately started in on me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I sighed.

"You can't lie to me, Genesis. Honestly, do you think I didn't see how you looked at him earlier?" he interrogated.

"How did I look at him?" I asked.

"You looked at him with lust in your eyes," he said, wiggling his eyebrows again.

"I think you hit your head a little too hard during the fight," I said, shaking my head.

"That fight didn't affect my ability to see obvious truths," he retorted.

"What obvious truths?" I heard Sephiroth asked as he sat down next to me.

"That cafeteria food is unhealthy," I lied.

"Oh, well, some parts of it are," the silver haired man shrugged.

I felt like an idiot. Sephiroth knew I didn't like to talk about trivial things. How could I come up with such a stupid lie?

"Whether the food is healthy or not, I'm hungry," Angeal groaned and pulled one of the three food trays to him.

Sephiroth slid me the second and our fingers touched briefly. Our eyes met but I quickly pulled away and stared at my food as if it was going to speak to me. I heard a small sigh pass between Sephiroth's lips and tensed. Angeal seemed to notice because he smiled a bit.

"I think Zach secretly likes me," he sighed quickly.

"Of course he likes you. You're his friend," Sephiroth said, looking up at the black haired man.

"No, I don't think you understand what I mean. I think he has a crush on me," Angeal laughed a bit.

"Oh, well, I suppose that's up to him. I'm not one to judge," Sephiroth shrugged. I blushed a little.

"What do you think, Genesis?" Angeal asked.

"Um, I don't really pay attention. What are you going to do if he does like you?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"Lucky me. I meant, I wouldn't mind," Angeal shrugged.

"Would you sleep with him?" Sephiroth asked and I stopped breathing.

"Sure," Angeal shrugged again.

"Do you want him to tell you how he feels?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Of course. I mean, it's not like I'm going to avoid him. He's a close friend and if he does like me, he's wasting time we could be spending as a couple," he answered.

"But, you're both men!" I cried.

"What does it matter? If you love someone, their gender shouldn't matter," Sephiroth said firmly.

"You don't think it's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Of course not," he shrugged.

"Would you…ever love another man?" I asked, forcing myself not to blush.

"Yes, I think I would. I have to agree with Angeal on one thing, though," the silver haired man said, looking at me.

"What's that?" Angeal asked before I could.

"I'd want him to come to me," Sephiroth answered, staring deep into my eyes.

"I suppose that makes sense," I mumbled, breaking eye contact.

"You seem kind of off, Genesis. Is something wrong?" Angeal asked.

I shot him a glare and stood. With a mumbled good-bye, I stormed off. Angeal knew damn well what wrong with me. What about him? He was usually quiet! Why the hell was he interested and talkative all of a sudden? He asked if I was alright just to embarrass me. I had wanted to hit him so bad. With a huff, I stomped into my room and slammed the metal door. I looked around at the small, metal room. A bed, a bookshelf, a closet and a bathroom were all I had. I flopped down on my bed and pulled out my favorite book. "Loveless."

I started reading my favorite poem when a loud knock sounded in my room. I didn't bother to answer. I tried to keep reading but the knocking wouldn't stop. Once again, I didn't answer. Suddenly, the door slammed open, hitting the metal wall with a loud bang. Sephiroth stood in my doorway, his face fixed in a grimace. My eyes were wide and I quickly grew angry.

"What are you doing?" I snapped my fist clenching.

"Why did you walk away earlier?" the silver haired beauty asked, ignoring my question.

"Does it matter?" I hissed, stood, and pushed past him.

"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow. My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess," he quoted to me and I stopped my back to him.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return. My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess. My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation and your eternal slumber," I responded, tears reaching my eyes.

"No, Genesis. It won't be in your own salvation. Let me bear your burden," Sephiroth whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why are you holding me this way?" I asked, blushing.

"You've been hiding something for a while now. If you won't come to me willingly, I'm going to have to take it," he whispered and pulled me into my room, shutting and locking the door.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, struggling.

"I'm certain you know," he said, pulling my jacket off.

I pulled away and pressed myself against the wall. I reached for my sword and realized Sephiroth had taken that too. He slid off his own jacket, leaving him shirtless, and approached me. His face was drawn and his eyes were certain. He reached for my shirt and I gripped his wrist. Despite my hold on him, he still moved forward. I couldn't stop the blush from rising to my cheeks.

"This isn't like you, Sephiroth," I said, pressing myself against the wall, hoping I would melt into it.

"I know. Normally, I'd have you stripped down by now. I'd already be fucking you on the floor but, I'm giving you this last opportunity for you to give in before I take what I want," he answered, gripping the hem of my shirt.

"Last opportunity?" I asked.

"You have until your shirt hits the floor," he said, starting to slide the shirt up and over my head.

As the cold hit my skin, I gasped. As Sephiroth loosened the grip on my shirt, my heart began to race. He edged closer, his hand now on my belt. I could feel my penis becoming hard and I blushed brighter.

"S-Sephiroth…" I stammered.

"Yes?" he asked in that intoxicating, sneering tone of his.

"Take me," I whispered.

"With pleasure," he smirked and crushed my lips with his.

I ran a gloved hand over his shoulder and down his chest as he undid my belts. We broke the kiss for air and then kissed again. I could feel my pants falling and I slid of of them and my boots. I helped him unzip his pants and boots aw well. Before I knew it, my erection was free and pressed against his own free erection.

He moved his hips, playing with me and making me moan. When the kiss broke again, he gripped me by my ass and pulled me up, off the ground, wrapping my legs around him. He kissed down my neck before swirling his tongue around one of my nipples. He gripped the other one and played with it, making me moan again. When he was done, he pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth and shoved three fingers in my mouth. He gave me a devilish smirk and pulled them out, coating his erection in my saliva.

"This is going to hurt," he warned and slid al three digits inside me.

I winced, bit my lip and gripped his hair. He scissored inside me and felt around. Out of nowhere, pleasure shot through my body. I let out a moan and fisted his hair. Satisfied with my response, Sephiroth removed the digits and thrust into me. It hurt. Oh, did it hurt. Tears came to my eyes but pleasure shot through my body as he hit the spot. I moaned loudly again. He continuously thrusted hard and fast, breathing heavily as he hit my spot over and over again.

"Nnh, oh, Sephiroth…nnh, hit it again…" I moaned, pulling his head up and kissed him again.

He thrust upwards hard and hit again. He kept hitting it and I could feel myself climaxing. I broke the kiss and gasped.

"Oh, nnh…I-I'm going to c-cum…" I cried out, climaxing.

"My seed spilled out and hit his neck and some of his face. His seed had started to leak out of me from him climaxing inside me. I was tired and out of breath but I could tell by the look in Sephiroth's eyes, we weren't don yet. He pulled out and dropped me to my knees, shoving his penis into my mouth. I sucked as he slowly thrusted. He went in deeper, causing me to gag a little but he kept pushing. I did my best despite lack of air. He pulled back and slid back in. Before long, he had climaxed on my face.

When he was done, he pushed me to the floor, climbed on top and thrusted inside again. He pulled my hips up to him and thrusted more, moving his hand on my penis as he did. My gloved hands clenched as I moaned and moved back against his hips. Soon after, we were both climaxing again. I collapsed against the floor exhausted, sweaty, breathing heavily and covered in Sephiroth's cum.

Sephiroth pulled out, picked me up and took me to the bathroom. He filled the bath and set me in, following afterwards. He took a washcloth and cleaned his seed off of me and washed my hair. I quickly took over and nervously kissed him as I washed his neck.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't know if you wanted anything to be personal," I blushed and he pulled me close.

"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the Goddess, Hero of dawn, Healer of words," he whispered to me.

I blushed and kissed him again and rested my head on his chest. A sigh disturbed the pleasant silence. I looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Just wait until Angeal finds out about this," he sighed again.

"I don't care. I just want to stay with you for a little while," I mumbled and relaxed against his chest.

We relaxed like that a little more before climbing out and getting dressed. Before we exited my room, Sephiroth turned and kissed me quickly.

"You are the only one I have ever felt this way about," he whispered to me again.

I was shocked at his confession and blushed. He frowned slightly and I started to worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Loveless, where is thine heart?" he asked.

"With you," I blushed and kissed him again.


End file.
